Convocatoria de historia colaborativa(cerrado) :(
by Lucy-Sama Nya
Summary: Entren y podran saber como entrar en la historia que juntos podremos crear :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos de fanfiction :D**

**Bueno pues vengo con esta "convocatoria" para que juntos podamos hacer una historia colaborativa.**

**Bueno la historia sera en el mundo de Soul Eater donde yo y cinco personas mas podremos relacionarnos con los personajes y tener una gran historia.**

**Lo principal... Solo se podrán meter 5 personas (hombres o mujeres) y es la primera vez que hago esto así que no critiquen. :(**

**Si quieren participar déjenme un review con los sig. datos...**

* * *

**Nombre de tu personaje**-(con apellido)

**Edad**-(de 16 hasta donde quieras)

**Personalidad**-(si eres seria, tímida, extrovertida, etc)

**Físico**-(principalmente ponganme color de pelo, ojos, altura y vestimenta)(Tambien ponganme antes en el mundo real y después, en Death City)

**Raza**-(no de perro xD, técnico, arma, bruja o cualquier cosa que te inventes)(si eres arma dime cual y si eres bruja también)

**Poderes**-(hasta 3 max.)

**Gustos**-(el que desee)

**Familiares**-(aquí pueden decidir si quieren tener de hermano, primo, sobrino, vecino, etc lo que tu quieras de personaje de Soul Eater, hasta novio)

En este quito a Soul, Maka, Kid (es mio .)

* * *

También agrego que si quieren poner a alguien mas que solo ustedes, ponganme los datos de esa persona.

Aquí les va mi ejemplo...

Nombre de tu personaje-Lucia Gatti (italiano :3)

Edad-18

Personalidad-tímida al principio pero cuando conoce a la persona es una gran amiga y simpática.

Físico-Al principio pelo café y ojos del mismo color. Después, pelo castaño y ojos azules xD soy alta, pantalón negro y una blusa color blanco con tenis rojos.

Raza-Arma, arco con flechas

Poderes-Pondré mis poderes en latín, Explosive Sagitta, Mundans Sagitta y Fleca Perniciosa.

Gustos-Tocar el piano, comery escuchar música

Familiares- ASSADFGFDSASDFGS Novia de Kid :O

Como ven esa es la idea xD y como dije antes solo se podrán 5 personas.

Si alguien desea escribir un capitulo conmigo es libre de hacerlo, solo díganme y me lo envían ya que se supone que es una historia colaborativa :D

_**Hasta pronto :***_


	2. Gracias :D

**Hola :D si estoy super feliz con todos ustedes por esta linda sorpresa. Les juro que pensé que esto no tendría éxito pero cuando vi los 5 review me super emocione :D**

**La convocatoria esta cerrada y las personas que participaran son...**

**The Dark Angel01 con su personaje-**Frank Valladares

Comentario..._Claro que me puedes ayudar para esto sirve :D_

**Rin Death con su personaje-**Death the Rin_  
_

Comentario..._Esta muy bien :D y como hermana de Kid espero que nos llevemos bien :3_

**Tokaaxdd con su personaje-**Akina Nagasumi

Comentario..._Adore la idea de tu pelo, solo 2 cosas, que tipo de arma eres y me dejas los datos de tu hermano, las mismas preguntas pero en el._

**Negumi-chan con su personaje-**Nathalie Palme

Comentario..._Me encantaría que me ayudaras :) y también quisiera (si tu aceptas) que puedas ser mi tecnica :3_

**Yumary-chan 27 con sus personajes-**Yuma Sotnas y Blaze Casals

Comentario..._Claro ;) solo una pregunta ya quieres que sean novios o que en la historia se desarrolle el romance 3 xD jajajajaja tu eliges_

**_Gracias a estas personitas por haberme respondido juntos podremos crear una gran historia, dudas por PM y pronto creare un grupo en facebook para nosotros, los que me quieran ayudar con la historia se realizara 1 capitulo por persona, si tienen una idea en la historia cuéntenla a la persona que sigue y así no se les desvía la idea en esto._**

**_Buenas noches (aquí xD) _**

**_Bye3_**


	3. Información :D

**Hola! De nuevo aquí molestando xD **

**Unas cuantas cositas.**

**Numero1 -**Creare un grupo de facebook donde podremos platicar sobre como sera la historia.

Agreguenme en facebook...(tuve que crearme una cuenta para que no sea difícil buscarme -.- )

Soy - Lucy Evans Albarn y los que me vayan agregando los iré poniendo en el grupo ;)

Con respecto a Rin Death que no tienes facebook puedes compartir conmigo la cuenta ya que solo la cree para esto ;) te paso los datos en PM.

**Numero 2**- Aprovechando esto les diré que las parejas arma-técnico ya están puestas y serán...

(todo ha sido puesto al azar)

_Nathalie Palme-Akina y Sora Nagasumi_

**Sera la guadaña y rifle de francotirador**

_Death the Rin-Frank Vallades_

**Espada larga**

_Yuma Sotnas-Lucia Gatti_

**Arco con flechas**

Y pues Yumary-chan no sabia que era Blaze así que decidí dejarlo sin arma.**  
**

**Numero 3-**Ya depende la decisión de ustedes y sus compañeros donde vivirán (si juntos o separados) pero lo mejor es tomar decisiones junto a el/ella.

Bueno eso es todo :) si todo se resuelve y tomo unas cuantas decisiones con Yumary el primer capitulo sale el viernes :3

Perdon la espera :(

Adiós :D


End file.
